


Omega Nini

by RiaMalhotra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMalhotra/pseuds/RiaMalhotra
Summary: Omega Jongin is a bully and he has his eyes set on (already whipped) Alpha Kyungsoo, the sole heir of Do Corps.[For prompt #026 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Omega Nini

**Author's Note:**

> um, first i would like to thank someone particular for encouraging my pathetic, annoying self to finish this one. The particular person knows I am talking about them. Second, thanks to the mods for this fest, top! Soo in particular needs more love. Third, I apologize, studies and college kept me busy, and I just barely completed this on the deadline (lmao. I asked for extension of one day, only I know how much that helped me), and hence, this is un beta’d. Even I couldn’t give it a second read to check for anything. 
> 
> That name of the story--I couldn't come with anything else, and Jonginnie is a big cutie!
> 
> HEADS UP: there's open ending! AND slight dub con (it's barely there though)

 

 

 

 

_hey asshole_

 

_wut?_

 

_you mean what_

 

_what?_

 

_what are you doing?_

 

_uh, nothing_

 

_can’t even leave this place_

 

_being alpha son and all_

 

_what place?_

 

_where are you?_

 

_at the party_

 

_it’s my father’s brother’s best friend’s daughter’s birthday_

 

_had to tag along_

 

_because he apparently asked for me_

 

_Lol_

 

_you are at a party_

 

_and you are talking to me?_

 

_is it that boring?_

 

_it Is_

 

_I feel like dead_

 

_dad wants me to meet every omega present here_

 

_he comes with a few betas here and there too_

 

_…_

 

_listen asshole_

 

_reject everyone_

 

_do you understand what I mean?_

 

_R e j e c t E v e r y o n e_

 

_getting jealous, are we?_

 

_T~T_

 

_on second thought, this party can be interesting_

 

_let me flirt with every pretty omega here_

 

_maybe I will end up sleeping with one or two_

 

_what do you say?_

 

_…_

 

_Jongin_

 

_Jongin?_

 

_Jongin??_

 

_Jongin????_

 

_you’re still here!_

 

_actually I just found out_

 

_there’s an alphas party in my neighbourhood_

 

_let me go and seduce a few in fucking me_

 

_bye, bye_

 

_Alpha Kyungsoo_

 

_have a great night ahead_

 

_a great night to me too_

 

_you’re kidding me_

 

_Jongin_

 

_Jongin_

 

_Jongin????_

 

_I promise I won’t sleep with anyone_

 

_don’t go_

 

_T T_

 

 

=•=|=|=•=

 

 

Kim Jongin is not from a rich family; his father is a school teacher, his mother a housewife and _he,_ only a high school student: the only child of Kim couple, and the only hope for them. Although Jongin would say that his parents only want to him to get in a good college, get a good paying job and then marry a smart, strong alpha to take care of him, his own dreams are far from those of his parents. 

Since an early age of nine, he wanted to learn ballet. Not that there are many sad stories related to it, of how hisparents didn't approve of ballet or how they forced him to try jazz or hip-hop instead. No, his story is sweet with supportive and understanding parents. They told him that he could do anything that he wanted to, paid as much as the classes needed and showered him with love after every performance. His parents were never a problem.

The problems were those assholes of mindless, irritating losers who had nothing better to do than trying to tell Jongin that he was an idiot to try anything 'feminine’ when he was a boy. Why did they care anyway, it wasn't like _they_ were paying for his classes nor it was anything like _they_ were getting 'humiliated’ for trying something as girly as ballet, mindless losers.

Years of bullying and degrading words thrown on his way only made him strong is a huge ass understatement. At first, it used to hurt so bad that he would stop going to his ballet classes for days only to end up realizing, each time, he couldn't part with his first love: ballet. Soon, he became numb to almost everything. He wouldn't cry in front of all bullies or anyone who laughed at him but would do in the safety of his own bedroom. Not that anyone knew of that.

How he stopped feeling pain is still a huge mystery to him, safe somewhere in the back of some unconscious part of his (“useless,” says a particular alpha) mind.

How he became a bully is a faint memory to him; the only thing that he remembers is that he was being bullied for some reason and in anger and fear had ended up hitting his bully on his crotch. That gave him some moments and in those precious moments; he only turned the table (what seemed appropriate to him in those moments) and beat the other back.

Words flow faster than anything in schools, and soon the whole school was surprised by the news of how the “loser, girly omega” of their school hurt the bully beta. Jongin got a reputation, made a 'gang’ of his own, became its leader and ended up creating havoc and fear among the student body of the school. Thus being labelled as _pretty, asshole omega_ , a precious, sweet name given to him by the students themselves.

(Although Jongin would say that he likes the “pretty” part more than the “asshole” one.)

No one would complain about him too. One of the many reasons being he was a top grade student (straight A’s in literally everything) and a precious star in the eyes of the teachers, especially principal whose office was filled with trophies won by Jongin. Who would listen to them when Jongin was nothing short of a bright, talented angel sent by the God itself? _Yes_ , no one.

With power, Jongin started becoming greedy. He wanted more, more, and more: he wanted everything that came in his radar, wanted everything that he desired to have. No one denied him; no one _dared_ to deny him, except one particular annoying Alpha (Jongin was tolerating him _just_ because he was handsome, had that piercing gaze, that heart-shaped smile, had that confidence in him, had those big biceps, those shoulders, and that sturdy looking chest on which Jongin may or may not have been dreaming to sleep on every other cold night… or _maybe_ basically _everything_ ).

Not that the alpha had slapped the tag of rejection on his pretty face straight up, but because he was one of those conservative alphas who came from well-respected families and believed in traditions and traditions.

(He knows that the alpha if he actually wants, wouldn't take long to pound him in his bed.

Baekhyun once told him how the said alpha was staring at his ass when he'd bend down to pick up the book that had slipped out of his hand. Jongin may or may not have bent down in front of the alpha with false excuses of picking up the things that fell out of his hands in future.)

Being a conservative alpha that he is, he told Jongin, more than one time, to keep his ass away from his dick. If Kyungsoo wants to go with the traditions and wants to do something in his own way, then Jongin has basically no right to force himself on him, knowing well enough that in the end _Jongin_ would be the one dealing with the consequence (and maybe a baby or two in his stomach and Kyungsoo would act like an asshole and leave him alone to fuck some other omega; the typical angst, you know).

Despite having failed a thousand times for making sure that Kyungsoo accepts to be his alpha, Jongin still hasn't given up yet. Not that he would for some more time (until he finally snaps, that is), he has felt this weird connection between the two of them, _that_ and these tingly sensations whenever the said alpha is anywhere near him.

Almost as if the strong scent of the alpha relaxes him, gives him this feeling of safety and comfort; love too, that no other alpha had given him, one of the many reasons why he's following Kyungsoo around like a puppy (a cute puppy though; he considers himself cute. Everyone accepts that and when they don’t, Jongin makes sure that they _do_ the next time he meets them).

So basically the thing is, Jongin considers himself an obstinate omega and definitely wouldn't settle for anything less than what he deserves. Of course, only until _he_ can take it before shedding all sort of tough personality of his and willingly settle for that soft, delicate omega side that would end up crying in a corner of his bedroom as if denied of something that he has always desired. That is, Kyungsoo.

-

-

“Guess what, loser?” Jongin grins, one of those where his eyes turn into pretty crescents, making him look lovelier than he already is.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and then rolls up the sleeves of his uniform. “What?”

“We are partners! Isn't this cool? Don't you feel as if the whole universe is trying to do something big; something special?”

“Nope, I don't. Why do you feel that anyway?”  Kyungsoo rolls his head, giving Jongin the perfect view of his sharp jaws.

“Because I am optimistic, you know.” The Omega sits beside the alpha, passing him these looks that he knows work on everyone. “Why don't you give me some attention instead of your pathetic phone?”

“Why don't you stop bullying students for no reason? Stop that, be a little—”

“Delicate—like Omega, cute—like omega, peaceful—like omega and blah, blah, blah. Can you stop that already?” Jongin brushes aside the fringes falling over his eyes before leaning back against his seat, legs crossed at ankles. “Kyungsoo, me being an omega does not mean I am going to do everything like an omega.”

“Jongin, me being an alpha does not mean like every other alpha I want to do you,” Kyungsoo bites back, “and, oh, you're more omega than any omega I've come across to.” To put emphasis on his words, the alpha leans back in his chair, crosses his arms behind his head so that he could rest it against two strong arms. He knows what follows next.

“To be honest,” says Kyungsoo after some time, relishing in the stunned silence that follows his movement. “You should go around doing what I told you a long time ago.”

Jongin scoffs and shamelessly stares at the bulging biceps of the alpha through his shirt. “I don’t take advice that I don't like.”

“Oh,” says Kyungsoo as if he doesn't already know how stubborn Jongin actually is. “Okay, so tell me what time I have to come to your place for the project; I am busy these days.”

“Why, not that I know any busy schedule of yours.”

“I have to meet this girl my father wants me to meet. Maybe it would end up with a marriage; you know typical business-like marriages. I have heard she's beautiful and pretty cute—the best part? She acts like an _omega_ because she _is_ one.”

Jongin’s expression cracks a little; this cold, cool personality of his, only a little but Kyungsoo notices it with delight. “Oh, you didn’t tell me you run after sluts.” Jealousy reeks through Jongin’s bitter words.

“Oh, _you_ didn’t tell me _you_ ’re a slut.”

“What the f _uck_ does that even mean!” Then as if remembering something, he smirks, “actually, you’re right. I _am._ ” He leans on Kyungsoo, almost as if he’s trying to sit on the alpha’s tempting lap. “I can show you how much of a slut I am, do you want to try that—” Jongin’s shirt is a size big, and every time he leans down, one could get to see an ample amount of flawless skin of his. Kyungsoo is doing the same, and Jongin watches in satisfaction as the flush takes over Kyungsoo’s pale skin.

“Stay away,” Kyungsoo warns, and pats him on his butt.

“Did you just touch my butt?” Jongin asks in a gasp. Not that he’s offended, but it’s fun to rile Kyungsoo up. The alpha gets all alarmed and shit whenever this happens, thinking that he harassed Jongin in some way. “Did you just— _oh my God,”_ he gasps and takes a few steps back. The teacher standing in the front asks Jongin if he’s alright and what happened. Did Kyungsoo do something.

Jongin does not reply to his teacher but passes Kyungsoo a wounded look; his eyes turn watery, his plush lips wobble, and he repeats the words he had spoken earlier. “You did that—” The omega points one finger at the alpha, trying hard to keep the smile hidden on his lips.

“I didn't mean to do that, Jongin,” Kyungsoo denies, and stands up from the chair he was sitting on. “Jongin, I am sorry if I hurt you—” He stops at the sight of their teacher coming to them. _Oh, God, he should’ve stayed away from this brat. Not again._

“ _Mr. Do, what did you do?”_ Then to Jongin, in a very gentle voice, “what did he do, Mr. Kim? Did he touch you, said something objectionable to you?”

“He touched my butt,” Jongin accuses. The class gasp, the teacher too.

Kyungsoo worries his bottom lip when the teacher points to the door. “Stand outside, Kyungsoo. I am taking you to the Principal’s office.” The sour expression on the teacher’s face changes as soon as he turns to the omega standing beside him. He pats the omega on the shoulder, Jongin flinches.

“Don’t touch me like he did, sir, without my permission” Jongin warns in a wobbly voice. Some students gasp, some giggle at Jongin’s overused antic.

“I-I am sorry, Jongin, please sit—someone bring Jongin some water—I will make sure that he gets his punishment. I am taking him to the Principal, Jongin; he will learn his lesson today.”

Jongin snaps at that, though voices his words in a polite sort of way. “Mr. Lee, don’t bring him to the Principal, it wasn’t a big deal anyway.”

“Not a big deal? Of course, it was a big deal, Jongin. We are living in a—”

 _Oh no, the lecture begins._ Jongin sighs and looks back at Kyungsoo tuning out whatever his teacher has to say. Kyungsoo does not look back at him, but Jongin knows the alpha is worried. He is going to get a shitload of scolding from his multi-millionaire father, all thanks to someone called Kim Jongin. Jongin sighs, _he didn’t mean to take this too far._ Kyungsoo is going to hate him so much!

“So, Jongin let me bring Kyungsoo to the Principal at this instant.” It’s not a question, neither anything that is not an announcement.

Jongin rubs his cheeks with both of his hands before looking at Kyungsoo for the final time; just before their teacher pull a very worried Kyungsoo with a strong hold on Kyungsoo’s collar. It’s the reassuring smile that the alpha passes him that relaxes him a little.

“You slut,” Baekhyun says from behind him, “you’re going to kick that guy out of your life yourself!”

“It was just a joke!” Jongin pouts, then regrets when a wave of guilt passes through his chest. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yup, you realized your mistake, Jongin,” Baekhyun says with a sigh and a very disappointed shake of his head. “Just think what that old Do guy will do with the young Do guy.”

“I am not getting a very good image,” Jongin answers in a whisper, already worrying to death.

“Yeah because we all know it’s not going to be pretty.”

“He passed me a smile though, probably to reassure me.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says then smirks. “Then, duh, you did it. You got him to know that you worry about him! Let’s do something like party.”

“We can’t party in the school, you know that very well.”

“Duh,” Baekhyun says and shakes his head as if given up on Jongin. “Party like means let’s find some new loser to bully.”

-

-

“What are you doing, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo is mopping the floor.

The alpha in question looks up at the sudden presence. “Are you blind or something?”

“Nope,” Jongin answers with a shrug, a sweet smile on his plush lips.

Kyungsoo looks at his face for long seconds, maybe a minute or two. “What happened to your face? What did you—why there are so many bruises?”

“Oh this,” Jongin pokes his swollen cheeks then his still bleeding lip. “Baekhyun found a beta today. Too bad, he could fight back. _Gosh, he should have thought he was hitting an Omega;_ such an inconsiderate piece of ass!” Jongin shakes his head in disappointment then goes on ranting how betas these days are rude and violent to someone as fragile and small as an omega; especially someone as delicate as _him_.

“Why are you in your undershirt only?” Jongin asks, pointing a finger at the alpha.

“What does it matter; I am feeling hot. I had to do this.”

“People will see your sexy alpha body—hey, shithole, wear your shirt back. I don’t want them to see where I am planning on sleeping.”

“Planning on sleeping,” Kyungsoo repeats with a raised brow.

“Your chest; you have one sexy chest! That’s mine to sleep on. Those arms are mine; you cannot show others what’s mine. Why are being so inconsiderate?”

“If you didn’t shut up, I am going to bury you alive.”

“That’s an empty promise.”

“You want to try?”

“Nope,” Jongin answers with a shake of his head, watching with transfixed eyes as the muscles in the alpha’s biceps flex. “I am not an idiot.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Thought so,” Then he gets back to mopping the floor. When Jongin doesn’t leave the place, he looks back up again. “What— _actually_ , on second thought, come here with me.” He grabs his shirt from where he’d thrown it on the nearby bench, before taking Jongin’s hand and brings him to the medical room. “Your wounds need to be treated.”

“Aww, Kyungsoo cares about me~~”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, gives him a huff but smiles nonetheless. “Of course, how can I ever forget some omega as stubborn as you?”

Jongin smiles and then curls his softer hand around Kyungsoo’s callused one in a tight hold. “You didn’t tell me, what happened in the office?”

“Nothing special,” Kyungsoo answers with a sigh, “you saw what I was doing, didn’t you? That was the gift I was given for _sexually assaulting_ an omega.” Kyungsoo passes Jongin a look at the last words.

“Oh,” Jongin begins in a guilty voice, “I didn’t know he would bring you to the Principal. If I had known I wouldn’t have done that.

“Believe me, I know that. If I hadn’t, you would have been dead by now.” Kyungsoo laughs, and then turns around just before Jongin could walk in the MI room. “Stop doing this, I have to keep a reputation if you don’t know that yet. Stop running around and act like an omega—”

“Kyungsoo, stop that—”

“It’s going to land you in trouble one day Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, genuine concern lacing his words. “I know you don’t like going all omega, but being an omega doesn’t necessarily mean you have to be all fragile and little. Keep yourself out of trouble, as much as you like to think highly of yours; this world is not safe for anyone, especially for omegas.”

Unfortunately, Kyungsoo is right. Jongin remembers watching the news last night of an omega sexually abused by a group of alphas and betas. His parents had given him lecture on how to stay safe, told him to keep his phone always with him, stay away from bunch of misfits, stay away from trouble, don’t expose too much skin to unknown people, don’t stay out of home after ten in the evening, always hang out with people you know…

Kyungsoo saying this means he had watched the news too. It means Kyungsoo cares and if Kyungsoo cares then Jongin wouldn’t do anything again.

(Who is he kidding anyway?)

 -

 -

Jongin gets in trouble with an alpha just after school.

Now, it wasn’t the alpha’s fault that Jongin was rushing from the other side of the corridor, it definitely wasn’t this alpha’s fault that Jongin stumbled into him, definitely not this alpha’s fault that Jongin fell face first on the ground.

The only mistake the alpha did was that he didn’t act immediately to save Jongin from that second-hand embarrassment that comes after falling on the ground in front of a large student body. _That_ and the fact that the boy fought back to Jongin’s pathetic excuses of throwing useless punches on his face; he was an _alpha_ after all. Nothing is more embarrassing and pathetic than letting omegas harm you when you’re an alpha.

The alpha student had punched Jongin on his cheek; the students had gasped, along with Jongin. Then the alpha student had smirked at Jongin, patted his swollen cheek and then patted his butt ( _to appreciate one fine ass_ , the alpha said).

-

-

Someone tells Kyungsoo about the whole incident, Kyungsoo gets angry and decides to go on a manhunt for this shameless alpha who thought it was an awesome idea to raise a hand on an _omega_ , especially someone who _Kyungsoo_ desires to have. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, the alpha turns out to be his childhood best friend, Lu Han, who came from China the same day to start his High School in Seoul High.

The guy who said that best friend is more important than a very desirable being that one is running after, is wrong. Without any doubts, Kyungsoo can bet on it. Because the anger Kyungsoo feels after seeing Jongin on the floor with a swollen cheek and surprisingly tears stained cheeks, is definitely not healthy; neither for him nor for his childhood best friend.

Luhan smiles when he sees Kyungsoo, he probably thinks that Kyungsoo has nothing to do with Jongin, and that his best friend would only be proud of him for showing off his alpha strength. “Hey, buddy,” he begins, watching as Kyungsoo walks toward him. “I thought I should give you a big surprise—” here, Kyungsoo punches Luhan, “what—what the hell, Kyungsoo?”

“Do you know who he is?”

“What—no, I don’t.” Luhan huffs, clutching his cheek with a hand, “your slut or—” Kyungsoo raises another fist, Luhan shuts up. “Sorry, kidding bro.”

“He is an omega; you cannot raise your hand on an omega!” Then Kyungsoo points to everyone around them, the crowd mostly consists of omegas and betas. “You cannot raise your hand on anyone who is weaker than you! You should know that by now, Luhan.” Kyungsoo points to Jongin, a hint of annoyance written on his face, annoyance and something else that Luhan can’t decipher. But the expression Kyungsoo wears promises nothing nice. _Do as Kyungsoo says otherwise be ready for the consequence_ kind of expression.

“Apologize to him, _now._ ” Nothing hurts an alpha’s pride as much as it does when they have to apologize to a weakling like an omega. Kyungsoo knows that, _of course_ , he would know that. He’s an alpha after all. “ _Luhan, I said now_.”

“Uh, fine, fine.” Luhan turns to Jongin, then like a man who turned gentleman all of a sudden, stretches a hand to Jongin to take. Jongin doesn’t, further injuring Luhan’s alpha pride. “I am sorry for what I did earlier.”

“Just that...” Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows raised dauntingly.

Luhan huffs an annoyed huff. “I know I shouldn’t have done that. Me being an alpha means I should always make sure that omegas around me are safe and sound. Beta too, I mean. I am sorry.”

“Okay, get lost now. I will meet you outside of the school.” Kyungsoo waves him off, before turning around to Jongin. “How many times, tell me how many times did I tell you not to do this?”

“I didn’t do anything though,” Jongin returns, still as petulant as ever. He grasps Kyungsoo’s hand that the alpha offers. “You should teach this alpha how wrong it is to hurt an omega.”

“I should tell you to stop doing this too.” Kyungsoo sighs, and presses a gentle hand on Jongin’s swollen cheek before sighing once again. “I will teach him a lesson anyway; I have to meet his parents this evening. But what we should do about you?” Jongin shrugs, Kyungsoo sighs. “Does this hurt?”

“Nope,” Jongin says; Jongin knows he is lying; Kyungsoo knows that too. After all, all these tears fell out of his eyes only because the punch Luhan threw at him was too hard for a boy like him to handle. Bully or not, he’s an omega after all; his body is fragile, and as much as he hates accepting the fact that he’s fragile, he knows he can’t deny that, it’s the _truth_. “My pride is ruined; he did that in front of everyone. My hard earned—”

“Is that why you were crying?” Disbelief leaks through the elder’s words.

“Mmmh,” Jongin hums, avoiding the alpha’s eyes. His cheek is hurting a lot, all he wants to do now is go home, have ice pressed against his cheek and cry. Cry a lot because _oh God, this is so difficult, and this hurts like bitch._

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls, and it’s deep and dark, “look at me.”

Jongin shakes his head; his eyes fill up with tears.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls again, and he sounds gentle this time. “Look at me, you brat.”

A silent giggle slips past the omega’s lips, but he doesn’t look into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, rubs a gentle thumb on Jongin’s swollen cheek. “There’s nothing wrong in accepting that, you know,” he reassures, “no one is going to laugh at you just because you were crying because it hurt. It will hurt anyone, if it was me, I would’ve felt the pain too.”

“They will say omegas always cry like babies, I don’t want to—”

“Let them say. Let them say whatever they like, if it hurts you should cry. Don’t be embarrassed about accepting the truth.”

Jongin gulps and a slow tear slips out of his eye minutes later. “It hurts,” he admits with a whimper, “my whole face hurts.” Then as if the gentle pat of Kyungsoo on his cheek breaks the dam of tears he was holding back, he breaks into a fit of angry, embarrassed tears in front of everyone. Jongin is going to be so embarrassed by tomorrow morning.

“Oh, how much I love it when you cry,” Kyungsoo teases, hugging the omega’s frail, shaking figure close to his buff one. Jongin cries harder, so Kyungsoo apologizes. “Cry as much as you want,” he says and Jongin takes it very serious, much to Kyungsoo’s amusement.

 -

 -

“Today was so embarrassing,” Jongin declares.

“Why,” Baekhyun asks, not that he’s really interested keeping in mind he is dead serious about scoring date with this cute chick he shares two of his classes with. “What happened?” He asks, just in case Jongin gets annoyed at his lack of interest and starts acting like a little baby.

“We fought with someone who could fight back; he beat you and he beat me—you should be ashamed of yourself, by the way—then I met this alpha and he punched me! He punched me on the same cheek which was already swollen, can you even guess how fucking much this hurts?”

“You’re right; I should be ashamed of myself. But that’s okay; sometimes someone can turn the table you know.” Then the beta pats Jongin on his ass, and then smirks, “I can bet your Prince took enough care of you.”

“He did,” Jongin answers, suddenly shy, and very much getting in the role of his real gender, “he was looking so powerful! Like an angry young man— _God, so hot and sexy._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you got your panties in twist, but hey, I guess this proves that Kyungsoo genuinely cares for you.”

“Not that I had any doubt,” Jongin hums, clasping his hands in front of himself before looking down at the ground. “He proves himself worthy every time.” He daintily smiles.

Baekhyun gags beside him. “Stop acting like this.” Jongin keeps looking at the ground; the omega keeps biting his lower lip, a dreamy look on his face. Baekhyun groans. “ _God_ , you get in this mood every evening. I should be used to this by now, it’s my fault.”

 -

-

_how are you?_

 

_your cheek especially_

 

_I am sorry for whatever happened today_

 

_I am apologizing for the second one_

 

_not the first one_

 

_that was your fault_

 

_my cheek hurts like bitch_

 

_T_T_

 

_I can’t even smile without hurting my cheek_

 

_and my jaw_

 

_…_

 

_why did you leave that alpha just like that_

 

_you should stand for me_

 

_Um_

 

_Jongin_

 

_that’s my best friend_

 

_I swear though_

 

_I didn’t let him go that easily_

 

_you saw I punched him, right?_

 

_yeah, yeah whatever_

 

_…_

 

_thanks though_

 

_for today_

 

_let me guess_

 

_you’re blushing right_

 

_…_

 

_Jongin does not blush Kyungsoo_

 

_how many times do I need to tell you that_

 

_??_

 

_even after a thousand times you won’t be able to convince me_

 

_you’re so cute_

 

_but to be honest_

 

_i really didn’t like what happened today_

 

_what about that?_

 

_Jongin_

 

_stop doing this_

 

_why don’t you understand this is not safe_

 

_your beta BFF isn’t going to be with you forever_

 

_nor me or any family members of yours_

 

_what would happen if someone tried to harm you in our absence?_

 

_then i will tell them to leave me alone_

 

_and they will listen?_

 

_I will tell them that Do Kyungsoo is my alpha_

 

_he will beat the fuck out of you all if you even tried to touch me_

 

_it will work i am sure_

 

_you’re kidding me_

 

_i am not_

 

_…_

 

_pick up my phone_

 

_don’t ignore my calls_

 

Jongin picks up the alpha’s call knowing well that if he didn’t, Kyungsoo would barge at his apartment anytime. Jongin’s parents wouldn’t be too thrilled at the sight of the alpha, Jongin is sure of that. Maybe they would be, he humors himself, Kyungsoo comes from a well respected family, their family is always on the news. He shakes his head to himself, no matter how open minded his parents are, they definitely won’t appreciate presence of an alpha at their omega son’s door at two in the morning.

 _“Why were you not picking up my calls?”_ Kyungsoo says from the other end, completely annoyed.

“I had lost my phone between my bed sheets.”

Jongin can hear the roll of Kyungsoo’s eyes. _“Very well, now that you found it, let’s talk. Shall we?”_

“Talk about what?” He asks even though he has faint idea what the alpha is talking about.

_“Tell me the time when you’re going to stop doing this shit. Exact time, and I will spare you from the punishment you’re about to get from your parents.”_

Jongin squints his eyes, and he wishes Kyungsoo could see this because he knows he looks adorable doing this. Kyungsoo must know this too. “What are you talking about?”

_“I am standing outside of your apartment.”_

Jongin runs toward the window of the bedroom, he pulls the curtain off and spots Kyungsoo waving at him right away. “You’re going to die of hypothermia, idiot.” He provides.

_“You do know, right, a wolf cannot die of hypothermia?”_

“Whatever,” Jongin rolls his eyes before perching his butt on the chair kept just beside the window. From here, he can look at Kyungsoo clearly, and wouldn’t even hurt his legs standing there, in the position, for long time. “What do you want from me?”

 _“What can you give me?”_ Kyungsoo asks, teases.

“ _Kyungsoo,_ I am not in the mood right now.” He is actually really tired right now, and he isn't in mood of offering his ass to the love of his life. Funny or not, Jongin would much rather sleep than talk about whatever Kyungsoo wants to talk about.

_“Are you okay?”_

“No, I am not,” he answers, wondering if he could tell the alpha that his cheeks are hurting. “I am just sleepy.”

_“Jongin, I am coming in. Open the door before I ring the bell.”_

“Why—"

_“I am pressing the bell—”_

“Wait, I am. Just stay silent and still there, asshole. Ugh, so annoying.”

He walks out of his bedroom, making sure to tip toe when he’s crossing his parents bedroom before finally, with a barely hidden squeal when the stair squeaks, he walks to the front door and opens when Kyungsoo warns from the other end, yet again. “What the fuck—”

Kyungsoo... in black is smoking _hot_. Jongin is already melting in a pile of goo.

Leaning against the door, he passes the alpha an impressed look, smirking a little when Kyungsoo reddens a little. “Wow, impressing someone, huh?”

“Well, it wasn’t my intention, _but_ if anyone is feeling impressed then that’s a plus point.”

“Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but _I_ am definitely melting.” Before he could hug the alpha, Kyungsoo has already walked past him and towards the way to his bedroom as if it were his own home. “Well.”

“Well, let’s go. Shall we?” At least he has the decency to offer Jongin a hand when they reach the stairs.

-

-

“Why didn't you treat this, yet?” Kyungsoo asks, dabbing the ointment on swollen cheek.

Jongin shrugs, a cheeky smile on his face. “Because I knew you will come. Like always!”

Kyungsoo fondly shakes his head, but the frown on his face says otherwise; Jongin knows he’s in for another lecture. He is always in for a new lecture, and he always forgets each and every word spoken by the alpha just because ruling over someone feels good. At least, it means that he wouldn’t he bullied into getting abused by some asshole. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand, no one does. So he keeps mum.

“What did you tell your parents about this?”

Jongin shakes his head before shrugging his shoulders. The mood between them has turned sour and tensed, Jongin can do anything to make it better and lively. “I just said I fell off stairs,” he answers when Kyungsoo repeats his question.

“They believed?”

Jongin shakes his head. “Not exactly, they were still suspicious.”

“I don’t want to say this,” Kyungsoo hums, putting back the ointment in the first aid kit before rubbing a good amount of sanitizer between his hands. “But you will worry them to death.”

Jongin is silent for some moments, mind wandering here and there in search of a pun to make the mood better, but he finds none. Kyungsoo’s glare is doing nothing to calm his nerves, Jongin wonders what the alpha is thinking.

“You're an omega,” Kyungsoo begins, Kyungsoo always begins their conversation by reminding him that. Jongin knows the alpha means no harm, but he still feels annoyed at being reminded of such nonetheless. “Society is more dangerous for you than for anyone else.” Kyungsoo is silent for some moments, as if putting his thoughts into a sentence. “I am not saying that it means that you need to turn into a total omega, but you need—”

“I am sleepy,” he says, yawning loudly to prove his point. He doesn't forget to kick the alpha on his thigh when he dives under the duvet. “Good night, Kyungsoo.”

“You need to talk.”

“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

“Otherwise, you will lose everyone precious to you.”

“Kyungsoo—”

“Even me, too,” Kyungsoo says, firm in his tone. Jongin goes silent almost immediately. “As soon as I'll be finished with school, I'll have to handle not only my college studies but the company too. I don't think if my parents would want an irresponsible, delinquent omega as their grandchildren's bearer.

Then as if remembering something, Kyungsoo pats his thigh. It feels oddly comforting to the omega. “I don't want that; I don't want any other omega than a particular Kim Jongin. I have liked him for a really long time, and I am just waiting for the right time. If that didn't come, then I will either marry whoever my parents want—because after all, the company needs an heir—or not marry anyone for the rest of my life.”

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo is angry, and is just oddly calm, however, the alpha presses a kiss to the back of his head nonetheless. “I'll be waiting for the boy who had stolen my heart the day I first saw him. The timid yet brave Omega who knew what he wanted, and did everything in peace. I don't want what you've become now. I am worried, Jongin,” Kyungsoo stops for a few seconds; “I am worried that I'll have to move on in the end.”

Jongin's heart shatters at the mere prospect that the elder holds the courage and bravery to move on from him. It sends a pang to his heart, although he knows Kyungsoo wouldn't leave his side no matter what, he can't help but break into a fit of tears.

Kyungsoo doesn't hug him for the first few minutes,  only watches in silence, and it's not until Jongin tries to leave his bedroom that the alpha dives under the duvet behind the omega and hugs him tight.

“I'll not leave you,” he says, in a promising tone. “The things will, however, change between us if you didn't change.”

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to comfort a crying person, Jongin wants to kick him, but stops in time knowing he stands nowhere when it comes to the alpha.

-

-

“We found him sleeping with an alpha and you're saying that's alright. Isn't that too easy now?”

“I am sure they didn’t do anything, honey,” Mr. Kim says, gently. He turns to look at his son, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “I hope I am right, darling.”

Jongin gives a nod and a squeak in return. Kyungsoo shifts a little on his seat, eyes resolutely fixed on the frame hanged on the wall. It’s a picture of Jongin, of his childhood, in a bear costume. He looks cute, like a bear, and not like a wolf who has been besetting almost every student of their school.

“That’s Jongin,” Mrs. Kim provides, looking at the frame the alpha is staring at.

Kyungsoo wants to reply that he figured that out already, but doesn’t. That would be too rude. “He is cute.”

“He is cute,” the woman agrees. “Not like how he’s now. He has changed, he doesn’t even know how to do cute anymore.”

Jongin’s frown is very hard on his face, he takes personal offense. “Excuse me,” he begins, “that was a lie. Say it.”

“That was the truth,” his mother teases. “Look at him, he doesn’t even know how to do cute anymore. Ah, I am honestly very sad about this, I used to think that our son would be the cutest omega in the town, if not country.”

“I am disappointed, too,” Mr. Kim joins in.

Jongin absolutely bursts into tears at the blatant teasing. Kyungsoo thinks he looks adorable, cute too. He would kill anyone who disagreed with him, to be honest.

A heavy pout rests on Jongin’s lips, his eyes turn wide and teary. Kyungsoo’s alpha swoons at the sight of the omega. When the couple doesn’t stop teasing him, Jongin gets up from the couch and leaves with a heavy sigh.

The air inside the living room turns serious almost immediately. Kyungsoo clears his throat and avoids looking into the eyes of the older wolves.

“So,” Mrs. Kim begins, catching the alpha’s attention. “Would you say something, son?”

“I—” he begins but he stops immediately, he seriously has no idea what to say. “I don’t know,” he says instead.

Mrs. Kim raises an eyebrow at him before turning to look at her husband. “This is the alpha our boy chose.”

“Are you kidding me?” He asks, almost shoving his face into the newspaper he’s holding in his hands. “He looks nice, though.”

“He looks nice, but he is mentally, you know…”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, not really knowing what he should think and say about what’s happening right in front of him.

“Let’s begin with your name. What’s your name?” Mr. Kim asks when his wife whispers something along the lines of how he should worry about his son’s future and mate more than their country’s.

“Kyungsoo,” he answers, “Do Kyungsoo, sir.”

“Well,” the man continues. “What do you do for living?”

“He is a student, honey. Just a year older than our son, why do you think he would focus on anything else than studies?”

“Well, he must have something in mind.” The man turns to Kyungsoo. “Do you have something in your mind?”

Not in mind, but in fate. He would answer that, but that would be rude. “I-I have,” he answers, hesitant to explain further when the man asks where. “I am the only heir of my father’s company, I will be the CEO of it the next year.”

There’s absolute silence for a few minutes, before the woman frowns. “So you’re using my son because you have money? Are you a manipulator? Did you--” She goes silent when Mr. Kim asks her not to be rude to their guest.

“Do you like our son?”

Kyungsoo reddens. The couples look pleased with the sight. “I don't like him,” he  answers. The smiles on their faces disappear. “I love him actually. I have loved him for as long as I remember.” He stops and looks at the closed door of Jongin’s bedroom. After making sure that the omega isn’t hearing him, he nods once more. “I have loved him for a long time now.”

“Well,” Mrs. Kim begins, still sceptical about the whole matter. “If you hurt our son, I am going to hunt you down.”

“I am always around,” he offers, spreading his arms a little. He doesn’t forget to pass the smile that swoons every parent. The true gentleman: Do Kyungsoo.

-

-

“So you’re saying you two slept together without sleeping together?”

“Kind of. Yes?” Jongin shrugs.

“How did you sleep with him without begging for his—”

“Shut up,” Jongin hisses, slapping his best friend when he goes on wondering how his slutty best friend (for a particular alpha) didn’t get any. “We talked a little actually.”

“What did you talk on your bed, duh?”

Jongin shrugs, a solemn expression sitting on his pretty face. “He was speaking the same thing.”

“The same ‘get back to your senses before you get in trouble’?” Jongin gives a small nod in return, still pouting at the notebook in his hands. “What did you say?”

“Fuck off?” He replies. “Kind of at least.”

“Well,” Baekhyun begins a second later, leaning heavily against the wall of the school corridor. Jongin presses his forehead against the same wall. “I guess he’s right in some sense.”

“How come?”

“Like—don’t get angry—you’re an omega, and believe me Jongin,” He stops and shows glowing red eyes to the omega when Jongin opens his mouth to retaliate. Jongin whimpers and cowers in fear. “This, this is exactly what he means, darling.” Baekhyun shoves his hands in his jeans pocket, humming a little to himself all while Jongin swears at him from beside him. “We are friends for how many years now? Five? Six? Whatever, that doesn’t really matter. What matters, however, is how you still react when I show even a bit of dominance over you, and I am only a beta. I am not even an alpha. Just think what would happen if an alpha tried to take advantage of your nature.”

“No form of bullying would help in case an alpha decides to do something, you know that well, Jongin. You'll have to submit against your will.” Baekhyun stops and hums a little to himself. “Kyungsoo probably means the same thing.”

Jongin goes silent as if understanding what his best friend means.

“...but,” the omega begins a moment later when he’s sure Baekhyun won’t whack him upside down. “There will be no fun then.”

“Ah, that’s exactly what I was thinking. What will we do if we stopped doing what we’re doing?”

The best friends stay silent for some moments before Jongin excuses himself saying how he needs to pee. Baekhyun smacks his ass and tells him to fuck off. Jongin shows the elder a fist, Baekhyun doesn’t react. Baekhyun shows him his glowing red eyes, Jongin cowers in fear and runs out of there.

“Fucking baby. How people are scared of him is a wonder in itself.” Baekhyun snorts, rolling his eyes.

Jongin walks into a stall, comes back a few minutes later to a sight of someone leaning against one of the sinks. He avoids looking at the alpha, the mere reminder of what Kyungsoo’s best friend had done coming back in full force.

“Pretty boy,” the alpha begins, watching as Jongin washes his hands. “Kyungsoo was talking about you.”

Jongin freezes then rolls his eyes. “You don’t need to tell me anything, I can find on my own.”

“Why are you so sassy anyway?”

“Why are you such an asshole, controlling, haughty alpha anyway?”

“Well, that’s my nature.”

“Well, what a burden on mother Earth.”

“You speak a lot,” Luhan points out, tone amused.

“Well, Kyungsoo taught me to speak whenever an asshole speaks. I learn from a man.” Jongin answers, wiping his hands on his handkerchief before turning to look at the alpha completely. “A man, I learn from a man~”

“You have hots for my best friend.”

“I have hots for your best friend,” Jongin agrees, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Because I love him,” he adds when Luhan goes on saying how everyone in school is running after his best friend. “I _love_ him, I do not lust after him.”

Luhan rolls his eyes. “ After admitting that you have hots for my best friend, of course, you do not lust after him.”

“Fuck off.”

“Not until I want that on my own.” Luhan smirks, raises a menacing eyebrow before stalking close to the omega. “I have heard you go around beating students. School bully.”

“That’s none of your business,” he says, looking away and stepping back when the alpha comes close. Too close. The sink digs into his waist, but he doesn’t bother to pay the pain any mind. “Stay away.”

“Did Kyungsoo ever scent mark you?”

“I don’t know,” he answers, hesitantly, when Luhan growls at him to answer. Fuck, why is he acting like this? “H-he would never.” He never heard someone saying that he smells like an alpha, not even his own best friend. “Stay away—”

“He does, he did today, too.” Luhan reveals, eyes taking in the ample amount of skin showed in front of him. Neck. He shouldn’t wear clothes this wide. “Are you a slut?”

“What the fuck?” Jongin shouts and shoves him away, Luhan shoves him back against the sink and catches his wrists before he could push the alpha back again. “Leave me.”

“I won’t do anything,” Luhan promises. “I just need your help.”

Jongin relaxes a little at that. “What do you want?”

“Your help,” the alpha answers, smirking.

“Don’t beat around the bush.”

Luhan sighs and tilts his head a little. “Kyungsoo likes you,” he says, avoiding to look at the omega’s neck. He knows his alpha would go through the primal urge to bite the skin there. Alphas and assholes are basically synonyms. “He loves you actually.”

Jongin full on blushes. “I—what are you saying?”

“The truth,” the alpha answers and leaves him. He apologizes to the omega for his behavior. “Did Kyungsoo meet you yesterday?”

Jongin gives a nod of approval, wondering where this is going.

“Kyungsoo’s parents want him to marry this omega. She is from a rich family and you know all these ties and all, both parties will get benefits from it.”

Jongin shifts on his feet, uncomfortable. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You know about it already?” Jongin gives a silent reply. “Kyungsoo hasn’t talked to his parents about you, just so you know.”

Jongin’s heart clenches, he avoids looking into the alpha’s eyes. “I don’t want to know that.”

 “Do you want to know anything at all?” Luhan asks and throws his hands in the air. “You know why I came here in the first place?” Jongin makes no move of asking him such. “Because Kyungsoo wanted me to be there for him when he would—I know I should not reveal this, Kyungsoo would beat the hell out of me, but _fuck_ whatever—propose you!”

Jongin stills.

“Yes, yes, he is planning on doing so.” Luhan nods his head insistently. “He just wants to, you know, wait for the change—”

Jongin rolls his eyes and pushes past the elder. “Thank you for giving me a ted talk.”

“Jongin,” Luhan says just when he's about step out of the washroom. “He loves you.”

-

-

“His best friend says he loves you.”

“His best friend says he loves me,” Jongin confirms.

“He said his best friend wants to propose you?”

“He said his best friend wants to propose me,” Jongin confirms once again, a blush sitting well on his slightly chubby cheeks. He squeals internally at the vivid imagination of Kyungsoo on his knee and proposing him. Jongin could die. He _would_ die.

“He said his best friend wants you to change.”

Jongin is silent for some moments, then he nods his head. Once. Twice. Thrice. “He said his best friend wants that. His best friend said that, too.”

“Well, then go and change.”

Jongin frowns, and looks at his best friend as if he just pooped right in front of him. “What do even mean?”

“Clothes, duh,” Baekhyun replies with another roll of his eyes. He points to his own closet and then nods. “It’s Kyungsoo’s party at his house. Let’s crash it, baby.”

They do crash it, in the end. Uninvited losers, Baekhyun calls the two of them, all while Jongin shifts uncomfortably beside him in his crop top. It was Baekhyun’s idea, saying how a particular alpha wouldn’t be able to resist himself from doing Jongin at the sight of his tummy. Jongin was glad that he hit gym at least twice every week, just to be sure of his frame.

“You’re school bully, Jongin,” Baekhyun begins, stopping the omega when he shifts uncomfortably on his feet. Again. “Behave and act like one.”

“There are going to be so many alphas.” He points out the obvious. “Wouldn’t that be dangerous for me?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Since when you started caring about alphas and danger anyway?”

“You know well alphas aren’t scared of me.” He points to the obvious crowd gathered in the hall of Kyungsoo’s apartment. “Besides, I don’t think if there would be only school students there. You know what I mean, don’t you?”

“Well, I am with you, am I not?” Baekhyun grins.

Baekhyun isn’t there with him, he disappears within the first an hour of the party.

Baekhyun is an asshole, Jongin decides the moment he starts feeling uncomfortable between a heavy crowd in a long time. He hasn’t even met Kyungsoo this evening, to say that he wants to get out of here as soon as possible is a huge understatement.

Cowering in a corner of the living room when a group of alphas ogle at him, he wonders where the school bully has disappeared. It’s only when an alpha tries to approach him that Baekhyun comes out of nowhere and threatens to kick him on his crotch if he so much as thought about his best friend.

If Jongin were into Baekhyun, he would’ve married the elder right away.

“Nini,” Baekhyun coos, “come here.” The beta stretches a hand for him to take, Jongin slaps it away, now feeling confident that he has someone he knows close to him.

“Go away, asshole.” He frowns, settling on one of the stool in front of the small bar. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Aye, aye, I was searching for your Prince Charming. Don’t know where that dude disappeared.”

“Well, what good friend you are.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun grins and asks him if he would like to drink. Jongin says no at first, but when Baekhyun takes his first shot, he asks for one for himself. “I met a cute chick here.”

“The same one?”

“The same one.” Baekhyun answers, nodding a little to his best friend.

Jongin is on his fifth shot when he realizes what the elder might mean by that revelation. “You gonna leave me alone, asshole.”

Baekhyun gives an apologetic shrug. “You know how long I have been running after her, don’t you? I think she is into me, too. So just…” he stops and shrugs again.

Baekhyun has been chasing the same chick for more than three years already. He has great patience. Jongin would feel guilty if the elder couldn’t get with the love of his life just because he’s afraid of someone approaching him.

“I’ll be right here, the moment you call me, I’ll be there. I will search for Kyungsoo and tell him about you being here and alone. He would come running after you like a mad dog.”

“He would be so angry,” he giggles, feeling tipsy after his sixth shot. Baekhyun asks him to stop. Jongin doesn’t. “He looks so hot when he’s angry, you know.” He giggles some more.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and asks the bartender to stop the fuck down. The bartender does with a raise of his brow. He’s an alpha. “I’ll be going, Jongin. Stay here and don’t move.”

Jongin nods his eyes, muttering incoherently beside the elder for not giving him enough to drink.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun says and he sounds serious. “I don’t think leaving you alone would be the best option, so just... I will bring her here and we will leave for our homes. Alright?” Jongin gives a shrug in reply. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t. Fucking. Move.” He shakes the younger as if trying to shake some sense into him. “I’ll tell Kyungsoo about you too, if I found him that is. He would probably ask you to sleep in his bedroom, I think.”

Jongin sighs and places his cheek against the cool wood of the bar. “Get lost,” he mutters, eyes closed now that he’s finally feeling sleepy. Baekhyun mutters something and then leaves him.

Jongin feels a press of a heavy body on his back some minutes later, or after how much time he doesn’t know. That doesn’t matter, what matters, however, is how the body smells foreign and dirty on him. He tries to shake the body off him, slaps the hands that sneak inside his clothes before swearing loudly. The party is loud, Jongin is afraid no one would hear him. The person above him says something, then pushes more. Jongin bursts into tears.

He cries and tries to use whatever strength he has left. The body above him says something else and then Jongin feels a firm hand covering his mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, everything stills, There’s no body on him, no dirty hands and touch, and dirty breathing on him anymore. Jongin stills and falls unconscious.

-

-

Jongin wakes up to a loud whining. It’s his own, he realizes when he comes across the sight of his bandaged hand. He opens his eyes, closes them and then opens them again.

Kyungsoo stands on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over his chest, and in one of his white shirts that Jongin thinks looks perfect on his buff frame. He frowns and sits up on the bed with a slight wince.

“Done, happy with what you have achieved?” Kyungsoo begins, tone stringent, eyes taking in Jongin rubbing his temples. Kyungsoo is angry, and upset; his tone is sharp, so sharp as if he wants Jongin to answer him and do nothing else. “Last night if I hadn’t come on time, do you even know what would—”

Jongin comes to the painful realization that he was about to be used and touched against his will last night. He guesses he knows where the anger is coming from. He cowers in fear, presses weak hands on both sides of his head when the man doesn’t stop speaking.

Kyungsoo throws his hands in the air. “This is exactly what I was saying,” he repeats. “You and your friend, both of you are nothing but crackheads. Idiots.”

Jongin whines. “It’s actually hurting!”

Kyungsoo’s expression changes almost immediately, his face softens somewhat. He points to the table kept beside the bed, refusing to leave the spot as if worried that he would turn soft if he came close to the omega. “Drink that.” Jongin does with a small grimace; Kyungsoo smiles a tiny smile, knowing how much Jongin hates drinking medicine.

“Learnt your lesson?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You don’t know what I am talking about,” Kyungsoo repeats, now stalking close to the omega. His irises glow bright red showing how angry he is right now. Jongin clears his throat and looks down at his bandaged hand.

“H-how did I get this?” He barely hides the small whimper that threatens to escape his lips once Kyungsoo sits next to him. “H-how did I—”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo calls, and his voice is soft this time; the fairy inside Jongin swoons a little at the smooth tone. “You were drunk and careless. You cut yourself.”

He shifts a little beside the alpha, remembering back to the bits of memory he has of last night.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks as if understanding his situation, as if he could hear what Jongin is thinking. “Hey,” Kyungsoo says, and he has turned into the same alpha Jongin has known for a long time: soft, caring and understanding. “I am here right?” Jongin gives a small timid nod in return. “Jongin, you can cry if you want.” A tear slips out of his eyes, Kyungsoo wipes it away.

“Who was he?”

“Older brother of someone you bullied two months ago.”

Jongin stays silent for some moments, moments long enough to be considered hours in Kyungsoo’s dictionary. “My parents know about it?”

Kyungsoo presses his lips in a thin line, he looks apologetic, but he doesn’t look apologetic at the same time. “They know, I had to tell them the truth.”

“What did they say?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “What do you think any parent would reply to the news that their child was about to get molested by someone whose sibling their own child had bullied?”

“They must be angry,” Jongin sighs.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “They are waiting for you at home. They called me an hour ago to ask about you.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

“You have you though,” the alpha answers a minute later. “I warned you about this a long time ago already—”

“I am not going to do anything, I promise.”

“You promise that almost everyday.” He points out.

“I am serious this time.” Desperation leaks through the younger’s words. “I don’t want that to happen again, I don’t want to be…” he stops and bites his lower lip. “I don't want to be used.”

Kyungsoo is silent for some moments, but then he's leaning in and pressing a kiss to the omega's head. “That was what I meant all this time.”

-

-

The days have turned cooler, Kyungsoo, well, Kyungsoo has turned warmer. More protective of him than ever. Jongin still threatens to bully some students (old habits die hard, they say), he still shows his fists to his previous victims but he doesn't bully them. He just threatens them. Which he thinks is quite a good progress.

He doesn't feel the need to push people, doesn't feel the need to overpower someone now that he knows his nature will show him the truth some day or later anyway.

He falls in love with Kyungsoo more. Because _oh God_ is this guy a _fucking impossible gentleman!_

His grin is wide when Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him from across the classroom, he doesn't mind the weird look that his best friend passes him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Baekhyun growls in annoyance. The poor beta was beaten by Kyungsoo the same night of the party; for bringing Jongin to the party, for getting him drunk and for leaving him alone between horny, drunk alphas.

“He's so hot in black,” he says instead, eyes taking in the rippling of the back muscles of the alpha when he turns around to talk to Luhan.

“Don't get wet on me now,” Baekhyun says. Jongin slaps him on the same arm he's clutching on. “Fucking slut, keep your hands to yourself.”

“Do I need to call Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but it's clear he's afraid at the mere prospect of Kyungsoo coming to them and beating him into a pulp again. “Funny. School bully wants someone else to protect him.” Jongin doesn't bother with a reply. “Something happened?”

Jongin gives a nod.

“What?”

“We kissed.”

Baekhyun chokes on absolutely nothing. “True? Is that true, dude?”

“Yes, in my dream. Yes.” Jongin sighs and moves his hand back and forth when his friend goes silent. “He’s a great kisser.”

“You’re a slut, take my word.”

“ _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo calls from the other end, his eyebrow is still raised. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun watches in silence as his best friend, a very fidgety Jongin, practically shoves his books into his bag before bouncing his way into Kyungsoo’s awaiting arms. “Wah, what the hell is even happening?”

-

-

“What did you do in your free time today?”

“I studied!” Jongin answers, excited to hear the praises he knows the elder will give him. “Maths, I studied Trigonometry. A feat for me.”

“Well, you’re going to pass this time at least,” the alpha teases, Jongin frowns at him.

“Be a little less shameless, please.” They come to a final stop in front of the park Jongin had begged the elder to come with him. “You friend told me something.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, brushing aside the fringes falling over his eyes. “Whatever it was, it must be shit—”

“Your parents chose someone. You said the same once too! Is there really someone?” Jongin’s sadness is evident on his face, his worry, too. “Kyungsoo, are you really going to marry someone?”

“Yes,” the man answers, Jongin’s heart breaks at the clear firmness in his tone. “I mean yes, I am going to marry someone called Kim Jongin~”

Jongin’s eyes sparkle, either because of the earlier tears of sadness or because of what the elder just said.

Kyungsoo cups his cheek, he’s smiling one of his many smiles that Jongin swoons over. “Really, why do you think I have never dated anyone despite you being an asshole to almost every student?”

“Hey,” Jongin says and pouts, slapping the elder’s hand from his face. “You’re swearing at me.”

“I am not, everyone else used to do.” He is right, in some sense, but whatever. “I was kidding when I said my parents chose someone for me, Jongin. Luhan said everything because I asked him to say that. I—” he stops and there’s a momentarily silence between them. “I have told my parents about you, they want to meet this cute, little omega their son always talks about.”

Jongin’s swears his heart beat stops for a fraction of second. “W-what—really?”

“Well, yes?” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck, flushing a shade of red. “Let’s go into the park, you were biting my ears just an hour ago and here you are—” Jongin is stuck on the same spot he had been standing on a few minutes ago. “Jongin, we still have to go at your place for the movie night. Remember?”

Jongin jumps on the ball of his feet, excitement on his face. He looks bright at this moment, Kyungsoo finds himself stuck at the sight of his beauty. He is truly fucking _gorgeous_. “Tell me, tell me you love me!”

The omega’s voice is high in pitch, it gathers the attention of passersby. Kyungsoo wants to dig a hole and hide in it for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo is silent for several moments, and he’s staring at a particular person. Suddenly, Kyungsoo grabs his hand and yanks him close to press a chaste kiss on his lips. Jongin dies. Figuratively speaking. “I love you,” he says, tone serious and voice determined of promise of a bright future. Kyungsoo gives a slap to his ass, Jongin squeaks. “Stop wearing jeans this tight, you’ll turn me into a criminal.”

“I love you too.”

-

-

“Your parents are really strange.”

Jongin gasps, offended. “Well, you’re saying as if yours aren’t,”

“You haven’t even met my parents!”

“Whatever.” He huffs and walks into his bedroom, tummy full with how much he has eaten in the last hour. “Mummy, Papa just want to be sure.”

“Sure of what?”

“Sure of you, of course. Every parent would do that. Yours included.” He jumps on the bed and crooks a finger towards the alpha, expression obscene. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face. “I am pure, just so you know.”

“Who uses that term anymore?”

“Kim Jongin?” Jongin answers, giggling into the pillow. “I am sleepy, can we watch the movie tomorrow instead?” Kyungsoo gives a hum of approval and slides next to him on the bed.

Jongin switches off the light and then shuffles out of his pants. If Kyungsoo notices, he doesn’t say anything (for various obvious reasons). “I like to sleep naked, but since you’re here, I will keep my shirt.”

“I will never touch you without your consent.”

“I know,” Jongin answers, Kyungsoo can _hear_ the grin in his voice. “That’s why I love you.” He shuffles close to the alpha, pokes him on his chest when he stays silent for the next few seconds. “Won’t you say that too?”

“I love you, too.”

Jongin presses his smile into the alpha’s shoulder.

“You never told me why you started bullying students.”

Jongin plays with Kyungsoo’s fingers, refusing to say anything for the first few seconds. It’s only when Kyungsoo repeats his question that Jongin relaxes a little in the alpha’s arms. Despite feeling nervous and unsure about the reason, he speaks nonetheless. “I was scared that if I didn’t do that, someone else will bully me for loving ballet and being an omega. A male one at that.” When Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he continues. “I never liked doing that, hyung. I always hated myself, especially when they used to cry and bleed... but I was afraid, and I thought that’s the only way to make sure no one bullies me.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t speak anything for the next few minutes, Jongin thinks the alpha has already slept, so he bursts into a fit of tears. Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his forehead, pulls him close and tells him that he’s alright.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that,” the omega admits. “I hurt so many people.”

“You won’t do that again, right?”

Jongin nods his head, voice wavering but promising nonetheless. “I will never.”

“I believe you,” the words are small but they hold a lot of meaning. “I trust the boy I fell in love with. No one is going to touch him now that I am here, if someone did, I will make sure they regret that.”

“You sound like an alpha.” Jongin giggles.

“Well, I am one, so of course.”

“No, no, not like that.” Jongin shakes his head into the alpha’s chest, his soft hair tickles the elder’s chin. “Like an _alpha_.”

“I have a question,” Kyungsoo says instead.

“Yes, please..”

Kyungsoo’s arms tighten around him. “If I—can I court you?”

Jongin giggles into his shoulder and looks up at him in dark, nothing much is visible, but he has known Kyungsoo for years now, he can see everything even in the _dark._ “After confessing, you’re asking me if you could court me? You’re an idiot.”

“Anyway, of course! You have my approval.” Jongin presses a finger to Kyungsoo’s lips, leaning up a little to hover over the alpha. “You haven’t even given me my first kiss, yet. That’s sad.” He pouts, hoping Kyungsoo could see him right this moment. He looks fucking cute pouting.

“Well, if you want one, I will give you one now.”

Jongin’s squeak is lost somewhere between their lips and Kyungsoo’s laugh.

 


End file.
